Prototype of the dead
by Mkthewolf
Summary: The world is overrun with zombies, and all of a sudden evolved appeared in Japan, only one man can help our high schoolers fight against this pandemic and that man is a 3rd prototype, Mk


Chapter 1: Enter the new prototype

The streets of Tokyo, a pleasant place but today it ain't. We see the streets overrun with zombies. A single humvee tried to avoid them but failed. After they were pinned against a barbed wired wall, a group of people tried fending them off. They tried there best, but were saved by a group of firemen. After they were saved they were taken to an estate. "Well we made it." said a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, and wore glasses. That was Saya Takagi. "Your house is huge." said a boy that was a little overweight, and had glasses. That was Kohta Hirano. There was a girl with orange hair and brown eyes, this was Rei Miyamoto. There was also a blond with a _huge_ bust size, that was Shizuka Marikawa. and a little girl that has reddish hair with purple eyes. This young one is Alice Maresato. She had a small white dog that they called Zero. They exited the humvee. The gate closed, and the group were given food, and new clothes. "When will we see Takashi again?" Alice said sad. "I don't know alice, but let's hope him and Saeko get here soon." Kohta said.

**A few days later...**

Takashi and Saeko have just arrived and everyone was happy to see them (everyone that was in their group.) Takashi tried to help around, but was put aside. Their group was in Rei's room, discussing a plan. Kohta saw someone at the gate. He wore a white fedora over his silver hair tipped to hide his eyes, he wore a black trench coat over a red shirt. He had black gloves, blue jeans with flame detail at the bottom of the pant legs, black and grey shoes, and a black belt buckle with a red gem in it. "Hey, guys look a celebrity is at the gate!" Kohta. They gave him a look, then walked up to the window,they saw him to, along with 20 or so undead.

**With the** **man...**

"Finally, some fun." The man said pulling out two black katanas. He ran at them slicing, doing flips, and giving scissor kicks. He put them away and pulled out pack and punch (his twin desert eagles, one is red with black tribal the other is vica versa.) He leaped onto the gate then hopped off shooting everyone in the head. The undead fell onto the ground as he sheathed his guns. The people let him in the gate, while he grabbed a trailer full of large briefcases. "I am here for the boys named Takashi, and Kohta." the man said. The ones at the gate nodded and told someone to go get them. Two men led him to his room and offered to pulled the trailer. He declined their offer and told them it weighs an awful lot. He walked over to it and picked it up... with one hand.

**With the group...**

"Wow that was awesome, even for a swordsman he was great. Not only that skilled with weapons that can break an arm." Kohta said in amazement. "What do you mean weapons that can break arms?" Saeko said. "He wielded 2 desert eagles, those weapons are 50 caliber. They have extremely high recoil and not handled right bones can knocked out of place or broken." he explained. "That guy must be amazing, to wield such weaponry with such skill." said Takashi. "Not to mention he is a powerhouse, he didn't even look like he was hurting." said Rei. "That's because he is Mk, an American celebrity." Kohta said. "What makes him famous?" said Saya. Kohta jaw dropped, "He can bench press a tank, wield any weapon from any era, and he's lived through many wars, such as the revolutionary war, vietnam, WWI, and WWII." Everyone stood there, "So your saying, he is the oldest man alive." Shizuka said. Kohta nodded to this and the others stood dumbfounded. The man that was sent for them came into the room, "Takashi, and Kohta." he said. "Yeah that's us, why are you here?" Takashi said. "A man came in the gate, he wants to to see you and your group of friends." he finished. "Let's go we don't want him waiting." Saeko said. The others nodded and the man showed them the mans room.

**The man's room...**

The man was sitting at a desk that was in his room, his trailer of cases next to the desk. The group of kids walked in and Saeko closed the door. "You wanted to see us?" said Takashi. "Yes I did, after all you are using my guns." he said. "Uh, mister Mk, these guns are from a friend of her." said Kohta while pointing to Shizuka. Mk chuckled, "I never thought anyone here would know my name, I am the one that gave her the weapons since she is a good friend of mine." "Wait, your a friend of Rika's?" Shizuka asked. Mk nodded at the question. "Besides, I am going to join you on your quest. I have a home that was recently bought, a few blocks from here. And it will be safe from what is coming." Mk said. "What do you mean what's coming?" Rei said. "The government of America is planning one sending off EMPs. And my place is underground, so it will still have electricity." Mk said. The group gasped. "This countries ships will shoot most of them down, but one is unharmed since the ship that was supposed to hit it was overrun with the infected." Mk explained. The group nodded at this. "So why are you here, and not at your place?" Alice said. Mk made eye smiles, "Well little one, I was on my way home from the airport, since they finally sent me my guns, and other things after a week. I just happened to know Rei's father, plus my helper told me that a group of kids will go all around just for survival." Mk explained again. "Wait so that means." Kohta said with stars in his eyes. "That's right, I carried my guns here. I actually have a few weapons for you kids." Mk said going over to the trailer and taking out the top briefcases. He opened them and took out the layers. The two cases had three layers, each with a different weapon. One case was full of suppressors. "For Kohta, an RSASS sniper rifle. 20 shots in the mag very little kick." he said giving the gun to chubby one. "For Takashi a Spas-12. It can hold 8 shots, that's including the one in the cartridge. It has some recoil, but you can handle it." Mk said handing it him. "For Rei, an M16. It is modified so it can hold 60 bullets per clip, and there is a button on the handle, you press it the bayonet flies out." he said demostraighting as the small blade flew across the room. "You press the button again and it retracts back, the wire is very durable. enough to walk on while carrying 50 pounds." he said handing the gun to her. "For your sidearms, you guys pick I have 2 M1911s, a USP.45, and 2 glock 20s." He said showing the two layers. Kohta goes for the USP, while Takashi and Rei got the glocks, and Saya, and Saeko got the M1911s. "I have suppressors for each gun right here, you might want them since it won't attract attention from the infected." Mk said said pushing the layers to them. The group attached the suppressors, as Mk got two cases full of clips for them. "And if you guys ever run out of ammo, I have a device at my home that makes more bullets from old shells. But don't be afraid to raid police stations for ammo if you're out exploring." he said while reloading his pistols. "Thanks Mk, we appreciate your help, but we gotta get going soon." Takashi said. "didn't you hear me, I am going with you. By the way My home has tunnels that leads to at least 2 supermarkets, and the police station. I already have food rations at my house that could feed 10 people for 2 years." he said. The group thought about it, he could make a great addition to the gang, and he is offering them food, water, electricity, and shelter. "Alright, we'll leave tomorrow. Mk tell us how to get to your home." Mk clapped his hands, "Alright, this is only a small portion of my guns the rest is already hooked to the back of your humvee." He said. "_How can one man have so many weapons._" Saeko thought.

"Well we'll see you in the morning." said Rei as the group walked out of Mk's room.

**Outside...**

2 figures hopped over the fence all the guards got their makeshift weapons out and questioned them. The figures were silent, but their arms turned into blades. Mk saw this and teleported behind a tree near them and turned invisible. The gang saw the figures and ran over there. "What are you two?!" question Takashi. "Your worst nightmare." said one of the figures as he stabbed him. Takashi spit out blood as he fell on the ground. Mk came up behind the other guy and had his arm into a claw and stabbed the evolved. he became visible as the group had their eyes widen, the guy that gave them guns is one of them. Mk absorbed the evolved and looked at the other one. "I didn't expect evolved here, last time I checked Heller killed Mercer, so why are you here?!" Mk yelled. "Oh if it isn't the famous Mk, We are under orders from someone else now. You are also in my way of killing these people." the evolved said as he charged at Mk. "Clock up." Mk said said as he slapped the side of his belt, "Clock up!" it announced as Mk ran and all they could see was a blur. "Clock over!" the belt announced as the evolved fell. Mk absorbed the evolved and walked over to Takashi. "Don't you get any fucking where near him." said Kohta aiming his gun at Mk. "I can save his life." Mk said moving him out of the way. "Damn, he pierced his heart looks like he will have to become like me." Mk said as his right arm changed into something (the weird claw thing that Mercer used on Heller to make him an evolved.) He jammed it in Takashi's face as tendrils entered his body. Mk pulled away from him as the tendrils sealed up the wounds. Takashi sat up and looked at them, "What?" Mk got up, "Congrats kid you are now a prototype, now this an extra reason why you should come to my home." "What is a prototype?" he asked with the sound of fear in his voice. Mk shifted his arm into a large blade, "This is what a prototype is. We are beings that have a virus that enhance our strength, speed, and senses." he said reverting his arm. "So the whole lifting the tank thing is from the virus." Kohta said. "For me, no it isn't. I was able to do that before the virus was in me." Mk said. "So if Takashi is now a prototype, he can do things you can as well." Rei said.

"Yes, but he will have to learn how to do it, as well as shape shift, fly, summon brawlers, and cause a massive shockwave." Mk said. The group absorbed the info like a sponge. "Come on you guys need to rest for tomorrow." Mk said. The group nodded as they went to bed.

**The next day...**

Things have happened, the infected broke through, a teacher from the groups high school came then was kicked out, and the EMP went off. The main group left for the humvee and got in. The car was started and they drove off the property. "Alright Mk where is your house?" asked Shizuka. "When you come up to the intersection after the third light take a left." Mk said. They took the left on the third right. "Next take a right turn here." Mk said and she turned. " Now take a left into that alley and stop at the end of it." mk said and she nodded. At the end of the alley they sat in the car. "Mk you were supposed to take us to your house, not an alley." Saya said with anger. Mk chuckled and pressed a button on his gauntlet as the car was lowering. When the car stopped they were in a garage. the humvee got off the ramp as it went up to close the hole. Mk got out of the humvee and walked to the door. "welcome to my home." he said opening the door. It looked extremely expensive, the place was large. They could see the living room it was large about 7 couches that could fit 4 people each, a 60'' TV, and a decent sized fireplace. The kitchen was also large it had 2 oven with stoves, 3 microwaves, a walk in fridge, and a walk in freezer. The dining room had a very large table that could have up to 30 people. "This place has 36 bedrooms, a very large dojo full of japanese, chinese, and taiwanese weapons, There is a media room that has a 72'' projector screen, a game room full of a ping pong, foosball, air hockey, billiards tables, a 56'' TV, an Xbox 360 with multiple games, and a large fridge. A large swimming pool that can get to 13 feet deep, Hot tubs, an infirmary, a bowling alley with only 4 lanes, a basketball court, and an armory full of different guns, sword, maces, and attachments. Any questions?" Mk said. "Kohat raised his hand like he was in school. "Yes Kohta?" Mk said. "How the hell were you able to afford all of this!" He yelled. "I am the richest man in the world, well that doesn't matter anymore. why don't you guys go check out your rooms they are the exact same, some might have minor changes for the person, and they have your names on them." Mk said. They nodded and left for their rooms. Their rooms were big as a master bedroom. They had queen sized beds, a large dresser, a full bathroom, a walk in closet, gun racks for their weapons, and a 40'' TV. Saeko's room had a relaxation fountain, and Alice's room had multiple stuffed animals. Their closets and drawers were full of different clothes in their sizes. They came out of their rooms to find Mk making meatball subs for lunch. They sat around one end of the table and ate.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. This is the first time I did a prototype story, and I think it turned out well. I am giving you guys a note for the next chapter. It will take take place in a year, they will be very little survivors from the infection and more evolved. also more people enter the underground household. I do not own prototype or highschool of the dead. All I own is the house design and Mk. I got this idea from a dream, but Takashi wasn't infected. Oh and I will add OCs of other people that's ****_if_**** I like their characters. When you submit them, don't make them have the virus, have them come off ferries that weren't near japan and weren't infections. There will only be 2 things from kamen rider the clock up, and Mk's knife that uses gaia memories. So review, follow, and Favorite. Ja ne.**


End file.
